Vampires Anonymous
by CurtCade
Summary: Vampires don't exist, right? Guess again. James wakes up to find himself with fangs and he doesn't know what's going on! There are only a couple problems. 1. Logan is acting very weird. And 2. Kendall and Carlos are mad at James for 'betraying' him. R&R


When James woke up his head was pounding. He sat up to try to get out of bed, ya that wasn't going to happen. This had to be the worst headache he ever had. He sighed and lay back down in his bed. Every noise emitted in the apartment seemed to blast in James' ears. James sighed angrily and put his pillow over his face.

"James?" he heard a small voice say. He took the pillow off his head and saw Logan standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hi Logan." He replied.

"James, are you alright?" Logan asked. James nodded.

"No I have a massive headache. I'll probably be fine if I just sleep for a while."

Logan walked closer to James and sat on the side of the bed. "Are you sure?" James nodded. "Is there anything I can get for you? Maybe something to drink or eat? Or maybe something else?"

"Logan just be quiet!" James yelled. Logan's eyes widened, and then filed with sadness.

"I'm sorry James. I'll leave you alone now." He said before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Logan-"James called, but to no avail. Logan left the room and didn't want to go back.

James tried getting up but his headache wasn't letting him do anything. He tried getting up a third time but before he could, he fell sound asleep.

**James you will quickly regret your mistake!** A voice in his head boomed.

When James awoke, he noticed he didn't have a headache, but he was very thirsty. James got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. He was still thirsty, so so thirsty. Then James noticed a figure sleeping on the bright orange couch. He walked over and saw that it was Logan. Logan was sleeping on his side, one arm stretched in front of him.

James didn't know why but he thought Logan looked really cute like that. James sat down near Logan's head, lifted it up and placed it in his lap. Logan's eyes stirred before cracking open. Logan turned to look at James.

"Hey Jamie." He said sleepily. "What's up?" James looked shocked, wasn't Logan mad at him?

"Um, Logan? Aren't you mad about earlier?" he asked. Logan nodded.

"What do you mean? He replied, confusion apparent in his voice. Logan's head shifted, so Logan was facing the tv. That's when James saw it. Logan had cuts all along his neck.

"Logan, what happened to your neck?" James asked.

"Uh, I don't know?" he responded, but it kind of came out like a question. "Oh James are you thirsty at all?" James nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back in a second." Logan got up and walked into his room.

_How come he doesn't remember earlier? _James thought.

His thoughts were interrupted with Logan walking out of his room shirtless.

"Uh Logan? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Didn't you saw you were thirsty?" Logan responded.

"Ya but-" he was interrupted by Logan planting a kiss on his lips. James didn't realize what he was doing, but James kissed back.

James' mouth went down to Logan's neck. James was kissing his neck over and over.

"James, I know you're thirsty. Just drink already." Logan pleaded.

James didn't know what was happening. But he did know he was still thirsty, so SO thirsty. James let his mind wander. Unfortunately, he let it wander a little too long because when he came too he realized that he had bitten Logan's neck. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from his neck. James pulled back, terrified by what he had just done.

"What's wrong James? You're not thirsty anymore?" Logan asked, not confused at all by what had just transpired.

James didn't know why, but Logan's blood actually tasted good.

_Okay, I did not just think that._ James thought to himself.

James couldn't help it; Logan's blood DID taste delicious. So he let his instincts take over and he bit Logan again, this time with more force.

After a minute of James drinking his blood, Logan felt woozy.

"James, I think that's enough. James? James!" Logan said drowsy. He tried pushing James off him, but it was no use. "James." Logan called weakly before slipping into a light sleep.

James withdrew, finally killing his thirst. He looked down at Logan and his eyes grew wide. What had he done? James picked Logan up bridal style and brought him to his and James' shared room. James placed Logan on his bed carefully.

"Logan I'm so sorry! I didn't know why I was doing that." James whispered.

Logan's eyes stirred again and his eyes lit up.

"James? I didn't know you were that thirsty." He joked, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Logan how can you joke about that? I almost killed you!" James answered back. Logan shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now." Logan said. James gasped. _How can Logan be used to that?_ James thought. Then he remembered that some supernatural creatures drink blood to survive. Mainly it was vampires. _What I can't be a vampire! _James then remembered that vampires can compel people. He wanted to know what had happened and if the only way he could do it was making Logan tell him, he was sorry, but he had to do it.

James sat on the bed next to Logan and looked him straight in his big brown eyes.

"Logan tell me exactly why I'm a vampire and why you're okay with me drinking your blood." He ordered.

"Well, you were turned around 3 months ago when you were attacked and then you changed. Then when you changed you drank some of my blood and told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't. And then you started drinking regularly. And I didn't mind cause then you always helped me go to sleep." Logan said, his eyes never leaving James.

"Thank you Logan. Now you won't remember anything of what happened."

James felt something dark inside of him. It kept growing and growing until it was unbearable. The dark was telling him to drink more of Logan's blood, he knew it was wrong but it was driving him insane now.

He bent over and bit Logan's neck for a third time. Logan moaned.

"James. James please I feel woozy." Logan said trying to push James off him again. When James let go, Logan fell unconscious

_I'm turning into a monster. No, I AM a monster._

Logan suddenly started screaming in his unconscious state.

"No! Get off of me! Stop please!" he yelled. At Logan's sudden outburst, James jumped.

He got up and looked at Logan. He didn't know what was happening. So he tried gently shaking Logan, calling his name several times.

"James stop please!" Logan screamed in his sleep. James felt scared that Logan was dreaming of him hurting Logan.

"Logan wake up!" James yelled. Logan shot upwards, panting. He backed away when he saw James.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered.

All of a sudden a loud bang was heard in the hallway. James walked slowly away from Logan and went to see what happened. When he reached his destination he saw his opponent. It was Carlos, except he didn't look like Carlos. His hair was messy and was longer. His eyes also had dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look like the energetic, fun loving Carlos James remembered. He looked, well, messed up in the head.

"James, it's been too long. You know, since you betrayed us!" Carlos mocked.

"I never betrayed you Carlos! I don't even remember what happened!" he yelled back.

Carlos was in front of James in a flash.

"It doesn't really matter because I just needed to distract you while my friend took care of Logan." He mocked again.

James rushed back to where Logan was and was baffled when he saw Kendall standing over Logan. Kendall had his wrist, which had a steady flow of blood leaking from it, over Logan's mouth. But Logan was struggling against his hold. Kendall had a hand on the back of his though, and he wasn't letting Logan go.

Kendall turned around.

"Oh hello James. You were just in time to see the little show." Kendall said, dropping his wrist from Logan's mouth.

"James help me, please." Logan whispered. James felt worthless, he couldn't help Logan, in fear that someone would hurt or kill Logan. Carlos put an arm out in front of James, preventing him from moving.

Kendall bent down so he was eye length with Logan. He looked him straight in the eyes.

"Drink, Logan it will make you feel better." Kendall ordered. Logan did what he was told, against his will of course, and started drinking the crimson liquid from Kendall's wrist.

"No! Logan don't!" James pleaded but Logan couldn't hear him, he was being compelled.

Once Logan had vampire blood in his system, Kendall turned his head and smirked as he saw James' face.

"Oh yeah, Logan has vampire blood in his system. So now all I have to do is," he stopped for a second to look at Logan. "This." When Kendall spoke, he snapped Logan's neck and Logan fell motionless on the bed.

"No!" James yelled. But all he got in return was a kick to the stomach.

"Enjoy our little present, James." Kendall said before he and Carlos disappeared.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 1! I'm pretty sure there are only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters. :D Anyway, read and review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
